1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat fold actuators.
2. Background Art
Actuators and triggers are devices that cause an apparatus to operate. Latches are devices that are used to grasp or lock an object, as with a catch and a lever, or the like. An actuator may be used to release or engage a latch. Some actuators may be remotely connected to a latch to allow for operation of the latch from a distance.
Latches are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, latches may be provided as a part of a machine, on building doors or windows, or in vehicles. Latches that can be reset have the advantage that they can be used repeatedly. One way to provide a latch that can be reset is to provide an actuator that operates a motor and gear reducer to release the latch by forward rotation of the motor and reset the latch by reverse rotation of the motor. While this approach is effective, the cost of a motor and gear reducer may be uneconomical in many applications.
In some applications, it may be desirable to provide a manual actuator and a power actuator for a latch that may be alternatively used to operate the latch. Dual mode actuators may be provided to allow a latch to be manually operated or power operated. One problem with such dual actuation latches is that one mode of actuation may interfere with the other mode. In addition, resetting the dual mode actuator may be complicated if both modes of actuation are not accommodated by the reset mechanism.
One exemplary application for a dual mode remotely actuated latch is a vehicle seat back folding apparatus. Vehicle seat backs may be folded over the seat base to facilitate ingress and egress. Prior art actuators have been developed that use a motor that drives a gear reducer in one direction to release a latch and driven in the opposite direction to reset the actuator for reuse after the latch is engaged. Seat folding latches may also be specified to be manually actuated in the event that a user wishes to operate the latch manually or if power is not available for the power actuation system. While these types of systems have been developed, the cost of the motor and gear reducer may make such systems uneconomical.